The Drunkard's Love
by FluffyWerewolves
Summary: -A- Grantaire is in love with in Enjolras. Can he do what he's been trying to do for a long time?


The Drunkard's Love

Grantaire's head was resting on the nearly-broken table. He had a wine bottle in his hand, as Grantaire always had a bottle of some sort of alcohol in his hand like it was stuck to him. He was dreaming of him and Enjolras, drinking and laughing. He had his arm around Enjolras, and Enjolras didn't seem to mind. He was happy, and glad that Enjolras was happy too – with him. Suddenly, Grantaire was taken away from his beautiful dream, as he clattered to the floor. He opened his eyes and saw that the table had collapsed. Everyone apart from Enjolras was laughing at him. He looked at Enjolras and was disappointed to see that he didn't even notice him fall over. It took him three attempts to get up, but he even needed Courfeyrac and Combeferre's help on his third attempt. He staggered over to Enjolras and sat down next to him.

"Hey Enj-ie!" Grantaire slurred. Enjolras rolled his eyes at him and turned towards him.

"Hello Grantaire. Would you mind leaving? I am very busy." Enjolras said to him in an irritated tone. Grantaire shook his head, got up, and staggered towards Courfeyrac.

"Oh, and Grantaire, PUT THAT WINE BOTTLE DOWN!" Enjolras shouted, and then he turned back to his work. It was Grantaire's turn to roll his eyes – it was typical of Enjolras to be working.

"Hey Courf." Grantaire muttered in a disappointed tone. Courfeyrac turned towards him – he knew that something was wrong.

"Hey. What's wrong R?" Courfeyrac asked him. Grantaire shook his head and sat down on a wooden stool, nearly missing it.

"Enjolras." Grantaire simply answered. Courfeyrac sat down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Grantaire looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"I understand. I know that one day, he will see you, and know that you're better than a drunken idiot." Courfeyrac exclaimed. Grantaire smiled slightly.

"Just go over to him, and talk to him." Courfeyrac suggested. Grantaire nodded, and stood up. He staggered over to Enjolras, and sat down next to him. Enjolras heard him coming towards him and turned to face him. He had an irritated look on his face.

"What do you want?" Enjolras asked bitterly. Grantaire was taken aback by his tone.

"I was just wondering if you…." Grantaire could not finish his sentence. "If you need any help with your work?" Grantaire continued, feeling proud of himself.

"Oh really!" Enjolras scoffed. "I doubt it. Just go back to getting drunk." He continued. At this point, Grantaire looked down, forcing back tears.

"No. I want to stay, with you. Please, just let me help you! Give me a chance!" Grantaire pleaded, placing his wine bottle down for the first time that night. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Enjolras said. Grantaire smiled. "But, if you end up getting drunk and distract me from my work, then I will move you back over there." He continued. Grantaire nodded.

"Ok. What are you working on?" Granataire asked.

"Just making more decisions about the revolution. I need to know where we should put our barricade." Enjolras explained. Grantaire tried to think of where they could do that. "Any ideas?" Enjolras asked, expecting him to leave, as he couldn't help at all. It took Grantaire a minute or so to respond.

"Grantaire? Are you going to give me any suggestions?" Enjolras asked impatiently. Grantaire's single brain cell suddenly thought of something.

"Why not here?" Grantaire suggested. Enjolras gave him a confused look.

"What?" Enjolras asked in confusion.

"In front of here – the Café Musain." Grantaire explained. Suddenly, Enjolras' face lit up!

"Grantaire, that's it! If we build it in front of here, then we have a building that is easy to access, and we can use it to put our supplies in! Grantaire I could hug you!" Enjolras said with delight. Grantaire blushed at his last comment. Enjolras must be very happy to say that.

"Then why don't you hug me then?" Grantaire said, hoping for the best. Enjolras laughed slightly. Grantaire blushed with embarrassment.

"No, I don't think that's appropriate. No offence, but I need to get back to my work. Your idea was very good, Grantaire, but I was jesting about hugging you." Enjolras explained.

"Oh." Grantaire said simply. "Wait, you were jesting?" He asked. Enjolras was taken aback at this comment, but then he thought about it.

"I suppose I don't do it very often." He trailed off, optics lowering. Grantaire nodded and took a swig of his wine. He just wanted hug Enjolras and talk to him, but he never had the courage to do so. He thought about doing it for a few minutes, and he thought he might as well, as you only live once. He smiled at Enjolras while drinking his wine. Enjolras continued talking, and he loved the sound of his voice. He sounded like an angel – he looked like an angel, well, Grantaire thought he did. Grantaire made himself stand up. He staggered over to Enjolras and wrapped his arms around him. Enjolras suddenly stopped talking and blushed with embarrassment. Everybody's head turned to the two. Out of the corner of his eye, Grantaire could see Courfeyrac smiling at him, so he smiled back. A few seconds later Grantaire removed himself from Enjolras, and nodded at him. Enjolras just sat there with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth, Enjolras! You'll get flies in there!" Joly jested. Enjolras gave him an irritated look, and Joly shut his mouth without any question. Grantaire felt proud of himself for doing that, and wanted to do it again, but he forced himself not to. He sat back down next to Courfeyrac and smiled at him.

"I'm proud of you, R. You finally did what you wanted to do for a long time!" Courfeyrac commented. Grantaire nodded.

"Thank you, mon ami!" He paused to take a swig of his wine. "I'm proud of myself too!"


End file.
